En soledad
by Cris Snape
Summary: Es el primer cumpleaños de Narcissa Malfoy después de la guerra y no se siente alegre en absoluto. Escrito para el aniversario de Potterfics.


**EN SOLEDAD**

**Por Cris Snape**

**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso sigue siendo de la señora Rowling.

A lo largo de toda su vida, a Narcissa Malfoy le ha gustado muchísimo celebrar su cumpleaños. Era la ocasión perfecta para celebrar fiestas ostentosas, invitar a los ciudadanos más respetables del mundo mágico y lucirse antes ellos, primero como una Black y más tarde como una Malfoy, pero ese año todo será muy distinto porque las cosas han cambiado sustancialmente en apenas unos meses.

En esta ocasión, Narcissa no se siente feliz ante la perspectiva de cumplir un año más porque ya no habrán ni fiesta ostentosa ni posibilidad de alardear delante del resto de brujas y magos de Inglaterra. No podrá presumir de ser una Malfoy porque, después de la guerra contra lord Voldemort, su apellido ya no vale nada. Y no podrá celebrar fiesta alguna porque, aquellos a lo que no le importaría verse en público con ella no están en disposición de hacerlo y porque los que podrían hacerlo no tienen interés alguno en relacionarse con una paria.

Pero no es eso lo que más lamenta Narcissa. Lo más triste de todo es ser consciente de que pasará el día de su cumpleaños en la más absoluta soledad. Ni siquiera los elfos domésticos le prepararán una tarta y le darán sus felicitaciones porque, después de la guerra, el Ministerio se los ha quitado. De hecho, es casi un milagro que aún conserve Malfoy Manor. Pero. ¿De qué le sirve? Esa casa es demasiado grande y le trae demasiados recuerdos amargos como para ser feliz allí. Si al menos su marido y su hijo estuvieran con ella todo podría ser muy diferente, pero ambos estaban muy lejos de su lado. En Azkaban.

Narcissa echa especialmente de menos a Draco. Es consciente de que Lucius se ha ganado a pulso los veinte años de prisión a los que el Wizegamont le ha condenado, pero no logra entender porqué Draco tendrá que perder dos años de su vida entre las rejas de la horrible prisión. Su pobre Draco, que no fue más que una víctima inocente de toda aquella locura y que quedará marcado para siempre porque Azkaban siempre deja secuelas. Si no que se lo pregunten a Bellatrix Lestrange.

Narcissa suspira. Cuando era niña, sus hermanas siempre habían estado presentes en todos y cada uno de sus aniversarios, pero ahora se le antoja imposible contar con su compañía. Bellatrix está muerta y quizá sea mejor así porque Narcissa es incapaz de negar que estaba totalmente desquiciada. Andrómeda sigue viva, pero Narcissa duda mucho que quiera siquiera oír hablar de su hermana pequeña. En unos pocos meses ha perdido a su marido, a su hija y a su yerno y sabe que ninguno de los tres volverá jamás. A Narcissa le queda el consuelo de que Draco pronto podrá volver a casa. Andrómeda debe conformarse con cuidar de su nieto, ese niño al que le han robado todo aún antes de que fuera consciente de que lo tenía.

Narcissa lamenta lo que la guerra ha hecho con su familia. La anteriormente próspera y poderosa familia Black ha quedado reducida a la nada. Resulta irónico que su heredero sea un niño mestizo, nieto de un _sangresucia_ e hijo de una mestiza metamorfomaga y un licántropo. Si la tía Walburga siguiera viva, se habría muerto del susto. Narcissa esboza una pequeña sonrisa y agita la cabeza. La pureza de sangre no les ha servido de nada ni a los Black ni a los Malfoy. La guerra trajo lo mismo para ambos bandos, dolor y muerte, y Andrómeda y Narcissa con claros ejemplos de ello.

A Narcissa le hubiera gustado poder contactar con su hermana, decirle cuánto lamenta la muerte de su familia y sugerirle la posibilidad de una reconciliación, pero no lo hace porque sabe que Andrómeda la rechazará. Pudo haber renunciado a su herencia como miembro de la familia Black, pero el orgullo no lo perdió por el camino. A Narcissa también le hubiera gustado viajar hasta Azkaban para ver a su hijo, abrazarlo y asegurarse de que estaba bien, pero tampoco lo hace porque sabe que los guardias no le permitirán visitarlo. Nunca lo hacen. Al menos le permiten escribirle, algo que por el momento no puede hacer con Lucius porque su marido está en una celda aislada, sin posibilidad siquiera de ver la luz del sol.

Narcissa suspira de nuevo y observa la enorme mesa del comedor. No sabe qué hace allí cuando lo más cómodo hubiera sido desayunar en la cocina. Tal vez se deba a que no quiere perder la costumbre, pero no puede evitar sentirse terriblemente mal. En esa misma mesa Voldemort torturó a cuanto _muggle_ y brujo se le antojó. Allí humillaron a su marido, aterrorizaron a su hijo y le robaron todo el sentido a su existencia. Allí debería haber disfrutado de un grandioso banquete preparado por sus elfos domésticos, pero eso ya no sería posible en mucho tiempo.

Tal vez en algún momento los Malfoy recuperaran el prestigio perdido, pero ese año Narcissa debe resignarse a la soledad. No le queda nada más.

**FIN**


End file.
